How can it be?
by Kuragari75
Summary: Kami is preistess of Byakko and Toroki is one of her celestial warriors. But what happens when Toroki falls for one of the suzaku seven? k,bad sum, but its good! plz read and review! ch.10 up!
1. Byakko no miko

**Tsume-n-carnet:** Welcome to my first Fishigi Yuugi fan fic! WHOO HOO! I will be the first to point out, that one of the main characters of this fic is a total Mary Sue! You don't like fics like that then… DON'T READ! But I hope those who do read like this fic! I have to admit I don't know anything about the Byakko celestial warriors (ex: Toroki in reality may very well be a guy) so this is my interpretation of them… k? So please don't get angry if you know 'em better than I do… I'm only guessing! Kk, please review and I hope you enjoy!

**-----T.N.C. out**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fishigi Yuugior any of the characters except those I create.

Byakko no Miko

Kami Ashurastarred up at the blue sky with lazy eyes, watching clouds floating by over head. The park she lay in was completely diserted except for a few stray pets that had wandered from backyards.The seventeen-year-oldsighed and watched a couple of squirrels bickering in a nearby tree, her brown eyes completely blank.

'I hate summer vacation,' she thought, sitting up and picking some twigs out of her long black hair. 'None of my friends ever stay in town. They all go on vacations so there's no one left to hang out with.'

Kami stood and stretched.

'And it's not like I have any money to go spend...' she sighed inwardly. Then she perked up. 'Oh! I know! I'll go to the library! They're bound to have some new editions in the rare books room!'

Kami felt herself blush as she remembered who would be working there. A boy from her high school volunteered at the local library during the summer. She'd had a crush on him since her sophmore year at the school. This would be the perfect time for her to finally talk to him alone! That decided it for her.

"TO THE LIBRARY!" Kami shouted happily, adapting a heroic pose. She picked up her bag from the ground and started running in her skirt towards the library.

She stopped panting outside of the main entrance. Pulling a brush form her bag, she used one of the building's windows as a mirror and pulled up her long hair into two, tight buns. She was about to go inside when she stopped, and decided that a little make-up couldn't hurt either. After putting her make-up supplies away, she squared her shoulders and walked into the library.

'Remember, when you see him,' she started telling herself. 'Don't zone out when you look at him. You don't want Kurosaki-kun to see you staring at him!'

Kami gazed around the library, seeing shelf upon shelf full of books. She subconciously bit her lip, a habit her best friend Yuka had been trying to break her of, as she noticed that Kurosaki wasn't at the counter as usual.

'Is it possible, he's not working today,' she thought in utter dissapointment. She clenched her fists and spun back towards the door. 'AND I WAS SO CLOSE!'

"ACK!" Kami opened her eyes to find a black-haired boy on the ground clutching his stomach, where she had accidentally punched him.

"Oh my gosh! Kurosaki-kun! Are you all right? I'm so sorry!" Kami practically yelled once she recognized him, helping him stand back up.

"It's fine, really. I should've known better than to try sneaking up on you," he said, flashing a dazzling smile. Kami felt her face flush.

'He's so hot!' she thought. Kami mentally kicked herself as she realized she was starring at him. 'You dolt! Don't stare!'

"Oh, well, I really am sorry!" she said again. Kurosaki nodded.

"Really, it's fine. So," he started again, his blue eyes flashing. "Did you come to see our new additions?"

"Uh... how did you know?" she asked. He chuckled slightly.

"All the librarians here know you by name, Kami-chan. It seems they _love_ to tell stories," he said. Kami blushed, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Come on, I'll show you the new rare books," Kurosaki invited, heading down an isle of books.

"Oh! Sure, That'd be great! Thanks!" Kami called, gaining a combined 'SHHHHH!' from angry readers. She hurried up to Kurosaki's side and said in a whisper.

"Gees, it's not _that _hard to concentrate on a book, is it? It's not like they'll miss anything."

Kurosaki chuckled again and approached a door set into the back wall of the library that read '**Rare books room, get permission before entry.**' The two entered and Kurosaki switched on the lights.

O.OKami's mouth dropped open and she clapped her hands in wonder. Two new shelves of books had been added since her last visit, and Kami was an incredible book worm!

"Oh, WOW!" she sighed excitedly, heading straight for the shelf on her right. She didn't notice Kurosaki close the door behind them. Kami picked up a brown book and looked at the title.

"Oh, WOW!" she said again, her voice quivering with excitement. "The tenth addition! I've waited my whole life to read this!"

"It's a beautiful book, isn't it?" Kurosaki asked, looking over her shoulder. Kami nodded while carefully flipping through the pages of the book.

"It's beautiful," Kurosaki repeated quietly, "Just like you."

Kami looked up in disbelief. She turned to face Kurosaki, pure shock on her face, not entirely certain she had heard him clearly. He took the book from her hands and placed it back on the shelf.

"Kurosaki-kun...?" Kami started in confusion.

"Kami, there's... something I've been wanting to tell you," he started, coming closer to her until his face was very near hers. Kami felt her face flushing horribly. Kurosaki put his hands on the shelf behind her, accidently knocking another book to the floor... but he didn't notice. He stared into her brown eyes, a strange look in his own blue ones. Kami felt herself shaking slightly from disbelief.

"Kami... I..."

Just then, a librarian burst through the door and Kurosaki drew back immediately.

"Kurosaki-san, we need another person at the counter, right now!" the librarian said urgently.

"Right, I'll be right there!" Kurosaki answered. The librarian nodded and left again. Kurosaki headed for the door, turning to look back at a very shaken Kami.

"Kami-chan, we'll finish this talk later... ok?" he said smiling. Without waiting for a response, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kami stared blankly at the wood for a long moment.

'Did what I think just happened, _really_ happen?' she thought, her mind in total shock. She looked blankly at the book that had fallen to the floor. She picked it up, and stared at the cover.

"The Universe of the Four Gods..." she read out loud. That sounded interesting.

'Go ahead and read it... get your mind off of Kurosaki,' she told herself, settling down on the floor and opening the book. It looked old and the script on the pages looked hand written. She started to read to herself silently.

_Thee who reads this book to the end, shall have three wishes granted for them... Do not read unless willing to see it through._

"Willing to see it through?" Kami asked herself outloud. (sorry, I know that's not exactly what it says!) "Does it mean willing to read to the end? What kind of book is this?"

'Only one way to find out,' she asnwered her own question as she flipped to the first page, and started reading.

_On a sunny afternoon in the country of Sairou... _and that was as far as she got.

Suddenly, the book began to glow with a strange light as a wind picked up around Kami. She dropped the book and covered her face, watching with frightened eyes as the words on the pages began to dissapear. She felt herself being drawn towards the book. She tried to resist, but then passed out, falling into darkness.

When the mysterious light faded from the room, there was nothing left, but an open book left lying on the floor.

-----Kami's pov-----

Kami's head was pounding and she knew she had landed on something hard. Landed where and from where she had absolutely no idea, all she knew, was that someone was there with her. She could barely see the dark sillouette of a person leaning over her. She felt her mind giving out again and knew she would pass out. As she slipped once more into darkness, she felt a gentle hand brush her cheek, and a soothing male voice floated to her.

"Rest well, for you are safe now," it said. "Welcome to Sairou, Byakko no Miko... priestess of Byakko."

**Tsume-n-carnet:** I think that's an ok place to stop! I hope you liked it so far and hope you keep reading! btw, Kami isn't the Mary Sue I was refering too, that character comes in later! Please review!

**-----T.N.C. out**


	2. first encounters

**Tsume-n-carnet:** Hey! thanks for the great reviews! I realize I'm totally screwing with the actual time-line of Fushigi Yuugi, I mean, Byakko was actually summoned about seventy-plus years before Miaka enters the book... but go with me here! This is supposed to be taking place about the time that Miaka and Tamahome have been sent to her world. (aka. Tama is now TAKA) just to let you know! kk, enjoy, and as always... please review!

First encounters

Kami groaned and rubbed her forehead. Her head was pounding! She sat up slowly, wincing as her body complained with every motion. She looked down to find herself in bed.

'Did… did I dream that?' she thought, but then, she looked at her clothes. The indigo garments weren't her pajamas… and they felt like they were made of pure silk.

'No, that definitely wasn't a dream,' she thought nervously, looking around her for the first time. The room was large and spacious. A finely woven rug of blue's and greens covered the floor and chairs, couches and cushions were everywhere. There was a light green lantern hanging from the ceiling as well as several orange ones set into the walls. Across from the gigantic bed Kami was occupying, there were two sets of sliding screen doors. A large, silver sculpture of a great tiger was in the corner near the foot of the bed.

O.O Kami couldn't believe her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a snore come from beside her. She jumped and screamed as she saw a young man sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

"AH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he yelled, springing to his feet and moving one hand to a sword at his side. He looked in confusion at the empty room, and then turned to find Kami staring at him.

"Oh, my lady, you're awake," he said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck. He had long brown hair and gentle green eyes set into a tan face. His clothes were elegant, but obviously designed for combat and an exquisite silver-handled sword hung at his side.

"Where am I?" Kami managed to squeak. The young man knelt before the bed.

"Your eminence is in the country of Sairou at the palace of the royal family. My name is Tatara," he introduced himself. Kami sat up a little straighter.

'Sairou? Never heard of it. And what's with the 'Your eminence'?' she thought with suprise.

"Uh, I'm Kami," she responded. Tatara smiled kindly and nodded.

"I am at your service, priestess Kami," he said.

o-0 "Uh, priestess? Are you certain you've got the right girl?" Kami asked in a shaky voice. Tatara stood, never loosing his smile.

"I am certain that you are the Byakko no Miko who will someday save this country," he answered calmly. Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door and another young man entered. He was dressed in armor and had choppy, short, black hair.

"Pardon me, but Emperor Kyo requests an audience with the two of you, immediately," the man informed them. Tatara stood and nodded.

"We'll be there presently," he responded. The young man bowed and left.

Tatara bent down and picked up an outfit, setting it on the sheets. Kami looked down to find that it was the outfit she had been wearing earlier. It had been washed and she was glad to see that it hadn't been damaged.

"I will wait for you in the hallway, your eminence," Tatara said, bowing and slipping out the door.

Kami shook her head.

'Just what is going on here? How did I get here? All I remember was picking up that book... then the strange light...' she thought. Kami caught her breath, and then laughed nervously.

"C'mon Kami... that's not possible. There's no way you could've been sucked into a book! I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all this," Kami tried to convince herself. "Maybe this emperor fellow will know something..."

Kami got dressed quickly and combed her hair with a brush she found on the bedside table. She took a deep breath and headed for the door.

'Act calm...' she started counciling herself, biting her bottom lip. 'Just remember your manners and I'm sure you'll get an explanation!'

----- Meanwhile, a village near the outskirts of Hong-nan-----

Toroki walked calmly about the streets of the small and scattered village, ignoring any stares sent her way. She pulled her black jacket closer around her loose, white blouse. She wasn't used to it being cold... although, she knew that for Hong-nan, this was _warm. _Many people,Toroki knew, were staring because she had darker skin than most of them... her being from a more desert like country... and she was beginning to get used to such stares this far from Sairou.

She had pulled her long brown hair into a messy ponytail and her favorite black head band was secured firmly around her forehead. Toroki munched lazily on an apple as she scanned the ram-shackle buildings of the village with bored, blue-ish-gray eyes. THERE WAS NOTHING TO DO! and if there was one thing Toroki hated... it was being bored! She kicked some dirt with her black boots and looked at the forest bordering the village. It was then that she sensed it. Something was watching her from a nearby roof-top.

Toroki didn't even turn around to look at the demon... or rather, demonS. None of the townspeople around Toroki had noticed the pressence of the creatures.

'It's about time they found me!' she thought, a small smirk creeping onto her lips. 'I could use a work-out.'

Just then, the demons jumped. Toroki heard screams from frightened villagers and turned to come face to face withseven hideous mountain demons. The one near the front, which looked like a cross between dog and a pig, roared loudly, bearing its yellow teeth. Toroki smiled in spite of herself. Just then, she heard a baby start crying from a near by hut. Her blue eyes flicked from the hut, and then around at stunned people watching.

'Wait! I can't fight them here!' she realized, noticing just how many people were too close. 'It might involve the villagers!'

The pig/dog demon that seemed to be in charge looked over in the direction of the baby's cries. Toroki whistled loudly to regain its focus.

"HEY, YOU UGLY BALL OF SNOT!" she shouted, noticing alot of horrified stares O.O from villagers saying, 'what do you think you're doing?'. The demon turned, its red eyes burning.

"**_WHAT_**?" it bellowed at the girl before it.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'M TALKING TO YOU, FATSO!" Toroki spat, adapting a cocky stance with her gloved hand on her hip. "YOU CAME HERE FOR ME, RIGHT? WELL,CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SUCKERS!"

:P Toroki stuck her tongue out at the demons, who bellowed in response, and then took off running towards the forest road. She could hear their thundering footfalls behind her and she picked up the pace. After a while, Toroki dodged off into the trees, heading for what she _knew _was a dead end. She saw a rock face coming into view.Toroki heard one of the demons laugh from behind her.

"**Haha! We've got her now!**" It said in a triumphant manner.

Toroki spun around, her back to the cliff, smiling mischieviously.

"**Give up, girly!**" the pig/dog demon bellowed, causing Toroki's smile to widen. She was about to leap forward and fight, when she was caught off guard by a shout from behind the group of demons.

"REKKA SHINEN!" a male voice shouted.

Toroki stared as all seven demons were burnt to ashes in a sea of flames that seemed to come out of no where. When the smoke cleared, a tall man with bright red hair stood there, a triumphant look on his face. He couldn't have been any older than Toroki was herself. (19)

He wore an outfit of dark blue and two beaded neckleces hung around his neck. He was holding a fan resting on his shoulder, and when he smiled fangs were visible in his mouth.

"Who the hell... is this guy?" Toroki mumbled to herself.

'He took my kill!' she thought angrily, a vien popping out on her forehead.

"Man, that was too easy," the red-head guy chuckled to himself. He dusted off his shoulder and then looked up... to find a knee come crashing into his face. ouch!

The guy was sent flying backwards and landed hard on his back. He looked up angrily, blood trickling from his nose.

"HEY! I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he yelled. Toroki turned her icy eyes to his golden ones, one word written in them... DEATH! sweat drop Now that was a scary look...

"You jerk! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY?" Toroki demanded of the guy. He stared in utter confusion. "Those demons were mine! I had them right where I wanted them... when here you come and take them all for yourself!WHAT AJERK!"

----Tasuki's P.O.V.

Tasuki just stared up at the fuming female, her blue eyes full of anger. Just what was she talking about? Hadn't he just rescued her? The brown-haired girl yelled for another minute or so beforeuttering a harsh 'HMPH! MEN!' and stomping off into the trees.

o.O Tasuki stood and dusted himself off, returning his fan to its holder on his back.

"I don't get girls... That's why I hate 'em..." he muttered to himself, turning back to head home.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream split the air, coming from the direction that girl had went.

"What the...?" Tasuki started before it came again. He started running in the direction of the scream, wondering why he cared... and unable to answer.

----- Back to Kami-----

Kami stared at the emperor before her. This was not what she was expecting! The emperor of Sairou... sitting before her in a throne a bit too big for him... was a boy!

Emperor Kyo couldn't have been any older than ten. He had big, gentle brown eyes and black hair pulled up to fit into his hat. He was an adorable little boy... no doubt... but... _he _was the _emperor?_

"Emperor Kyo, please allow me to introduce the lady Kami..." Tatara said formally, bowing before the child.

"Yes, thank you Tatara," the boy, Kyo,said in a small, but regal, voice. He faced to advisors and servants that crowded the throne room. "I would like to speak with the priestess and Tatara alone."

All the occupants bowed and left through various doors. When they were gone, Kyo adapted a joyful smile to his face.

"I'm happy you are here, Kami," he said, standing. Kami, suddenly remembering her manners, knelt and lowered her gaze.

"It is an honor, your highness," she said politely, even though she had never heard of him. Kyo smiled.

"Please, stand... you have no place bowing to me," he told her. Kami couldn't help but realize how odd that kind of talk sounded coming from such a small boy. "You must be tired and confused..."

"Uhh, just a little," Kami answered, smiling sheepishly. Tatararose to his feetbeside her. Even now, she couldn't help but notice how handsome his gentle features were. Kyo nodded and sat once more on his padded throne.

"Please, allow me and Tatara to explain..."

**Tsume-n-carnet:** So? What d'ya think? please review and let me know! Although, if you have a flame... gulpplease be gentle in the wording :(! neway! thanks for reading so far!

**T.N.C. - out**


	3. celestial meeting

**Tsume-n-carnet:** YAY! people like my story! (to Dragonelf 8) She ends up with Tatara because that's what happens in the original one... oh! and I know that's Ryu's last name but I couldn't think of anything at the time! hope you don't mind! btw, there is a little gore in this chap... I don't think it's too bad! kk, and on to the next chapter!

Celestial meeting

Kami looked at her hands as she sat in a well cushioned chair. Emperor Kyo watched her curiously and Tatara just stood, leaning against a wall.

"I... see," she sighed, finally breaking the long silence that had enveloped the room. The two had done their best to explain to her the situation. They said that there was a prophecy in their land that when the country of Sairou was in danger of being overrun by enemy forces, a girl from another world would appear and save their country from distruction. For that girl was the preistess of Byakko who would gather all seven of the Byakko seishi and then summon the legendary tiger god.

Kami couldn't deny the fact that she fit into the prophecy perfectly. She had deffinately come from another world, and according to Tatara and Kyo, Sairou was in danger from the country of Qu-dong. (a/n: They always seem to be the evil country, why break tradition? ;P) The bottom line was, these people needed her help... and at the moment, she had no way of returning to her world in the first place.

'If I help them, maybe I can find a way back... and Byakko can grant wishes right? Then maybe that's my only option,' she thought.

"Your eminence?" Tatara began kindly, gently proding her for an answer. Kami sighed again, and then looked up at the two, smiling.

"Well, I can't very well leave when you need me so desperately!" she said. Tatara stepped from the wall, a large smile on his face. Kyo smiled broadly as well, like a kid who'd just met their favorite super-hero.

"Then, you'll help us?" he said, his voice full of excitement. Kami nodded.

"Yep, I'll do it... I'll be the priestess of Byakko!"

"Then your eminence," Tatara began happily. "We shall start our search at once!"

-----Meanwhile-----

Tasuki burst through the trees and into a clearing, looking around to see where the scream had come from. At first, all he saw was a giant wolf-like demon occupying the clearing. It took him a moment to realize what was pinned underneath its enormous paw.

Tasuki spotted her, the reason for the screams. The gril from a few moments before was at the mercy of the demon who was crushing her back into the ground with its foot. Fresh blood poured to the ground around the girl's head. The demon had sunk a claw deepinto her right shoulder, easily tearing her shirt, jacket, and musclesto shreads.

---Toroki's view---

Toroki stared up into the demon's jaws, unaware of the red-head who had entered the clearing. Her body trembled from pain as the demon twitched, purposfully twisting the claw that dug into her flesh. Toroki stifled another scream as she tried futilely with her left hand to pry the claw from her shoulder. She actually could hear her shoulder bones crack and scratch together every time the wolf-demon moved. Tremors racked her body as sweat poured from her forehead. The demon smiled viciously and applied more pressure on its foot.

"GAHHHHHH!" Toroki screamed again as the claw sunk even deeper, blood flowing to the ground. She felt her mind about to break from the strain. Her eyes began to get hazy as her body begged to slip into unconsciousness, anything to escape the agony. Through thepain that tore at her mind, she heard a cry that was not her own, and a wall of flames engulfed the demon's head. It roared and reared back, ripping Toroki from the ground and sending her flying. Toroki was vaguely aware of strong arms catching her and then she saw another flash of fire.

She could barely make out the figure of the demon as it shook the flames away like they were flies. The first attack had caught the demon off gaurd, but that would'nt happen again.

"Damn! It's invulnerable to flames!" She looked up to see orange hair, but she couldn't make out the features of the face. Toroki looked back to the demon. She had just enough energy to do something...

---Tasuki p.o.v.---

Tasuki swore as the wolf-demon didn't even flinch at his fire attacks. The girl in his arms was practically unconscious.

"Try... again..." A barely audible voice told him. Tasuki looked down at the girl who looked back up at him with unfocused blue eyes. "Again..."

Tasuki nodded and turned back to the demon. Just as he was about to send more flames to engulf the demon, the girl in his arms lifted her good arm and pointed straight at the demon. There was a green glow from around her neck and the demon began to turn to ice. Tasuki overlooked this long enough to yell.

"Rekka... SHINEN!" This time, the wolf demon had turned to ice, and shattered once the flames hit. The girl automatically collapsed against Tasuki, who caught her while placing his fan back into its holder. Her brown hair fell loosely about her pale face, her head band clasped in her left hand. She looked up at Tasuki as he picked her up, her legs being completely useless.

"What's... your... name anyway?" she asked, barely able to stay awake.

"Tasuki," he answered.

"I'm... Toroki..." she said as she finally passed out in Tasuki's arms.

**Tsume-n-carnet:** Short chapter... I know! (dodges chair) SORRY! the next one will be longer I promise! It's just, it's late and I wanted to get this posted. I swear next chap will be longer, though reveiws help too ;)! k, later y'all!


	4. wakeup call

**Tsume-n-carnate:** o..k... no reveiws last chapter T.T... sniffle, it's ok. BUT PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS! unless you have a flame... I've decided I don't like those. :P so, anyway, I know last chapter was short but I'm going to try and make this one much longer. kk, to the story now!

Wake-up call

Tasuki trudged over the moss covered ground as he made his way back home, the strange girl... Toroki... situated on his back. Tasuki had done his best to bandage Toroki's shoulder and stop the bleeding. He had had to rip a length of his undershirt to get a good bandage though and so far, the bleeding had only slowed.

'_Man, it's times like this I **REALLY** wish Mitskake was here!_' He thought as he paused for a moment to catch his breath. For some reason, the trek **back **home seemed alot farther than usual. (a/n: hmm... I wonder why?)

After a good half-hour hike, though it seemed to take longer, Tasuki could finally see his parents' house. He was staying with them for a whileas he waited for Miaka and Taka to come back again from their world. They still had alot of stones to collect but he figured they'd find him pretty easily, seeing as Miaka tended to land on his head every time they came back!Tasuki paused for another moment. He got his breath and prepared to keep going when,

"TASUKI!" an enraged female voice sounded from the trees. Tasuki shuddered at the shrill voice and turned to see his oldest sister charging at him. It may have just been the look on her face, but Tasuki swore he could see steam pouring from her ears. Her brown eyes were filled with rage and her equally brown hair bobbed as she strode up to her younger brother.

"Oh, Ai-tong..." Tasuki started nervously. She was just one of the reasons he didn't like girls, the other reasons being his other four sisters.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE SEND YOU OUT TO DO ONE SIMPLE THING AND YOU DISSAPEAR! JUST WHA-" Ai-tong cut off as she seemed to take notice of Toroki for the first time. Ai-tong suddenly adapted an odd grin.

"Ooooo, who's the girl, Tasuki?" She said tauntingly. Tasuki didn't answer at first, caught off gaurd by the sudden change in topic. "I see, so this is why you're always slinking off to town. How long have you been seeing her? You bringing her to meet Ma and Pa?"

0.o "What!" Tasuki burst out, his face a flaming crimson. "NO! It's not that! I was walking in the woods and I found her unconciouss on the ground, ok!"

"Uh-huh, suuuure," Ai-tong teased. Tasuki glared daggers at her, resisting the urge to drop Toroki and fry that stupid smirk off of his sister's face.

"Ai-tong, I don't have time for this! She's hurt, really bad! We have to get her inside!" Without waiting for a response, Tasuki started towards the house again. Ai-tong was about to tease him some more, when she saw that the girl really _was_ hurt. She ran up to help him carry her inside, calling for their other four sisters.

Tasuki's sisters elected that Toroki would have to sleep in Tasuki's room, despite loud protests from the orange-haired 19-year-old. Once they had taken Toroki off of Tasuki's back and had her situated on Tasuki's bed... which was just a raised matress... he found himself being ushered out of the room and his own door was shut in his face. Tasuki stared in confusion at the closed door. If he tried to go back in and help, he was quickly shoved out by his sisters.

'_They better not screw up my room!_' Tasuki thought, sitting down at the kitchen table with a sigh. His sisters had a habit of shoving him around... a lot of females did. Tasuki sat impatiently in the kitchen as his sisters attended to Toroki.

---Toroki's p.o.v.---

Toroki stirred slightly, half-awake and half-asleep. She was hot, really hot, and yet she was shivering. Toroki managed to open her eyes slightly to find five women fussing over her. One was sent from the room to fetch clothes and water. Another was working on cleaning Toroki's wound. Two more were removing her shoes and jacket, and the last one, who seemed to be the oldest was in the center of the room giving instructions. The girl who was cleaning her wound suddenly noticed Toroki's eyes on her.

"She's awake, Ai-tong," she said quickly to the oldest woman. The woman, Ai-tong, strode over and pushed the younger girl out of the way. Just then, the one who had left returned and set a bucket of water by the bed and some clothes. Immediately Ai-tong grabbed a washcloth from the bucket and placed the cool cloth over Toroki's brow, sending a chill through her.

"Who... are..." Toroki started but was cut off.

"No, dear... don't try to talk. My name's Ai-tong and these are my sisters. You're in our parents' home. Don't worry, we'll take care of you," Ai-tong told her kindly while smiling. Toroki's vision was still slightly blurry and she looked to her shoulder. She moved a hand to touch it but Ai-tong stopped her. "You shouldn't touch it."

"It's... ok," Toroki breathed barely above a whisper. Ai-tong looked suprised, and then confused... but she released Toroki's hand. Toroki placed her palm over her shoulder and it began to glow with green light. Ai-tong and the other women watched in amazement as Toroki's wound closed of its own accord. Toroki winced as her bones re-aligned and her muscles knit back together. Then, sleep once again consumed her.

---Tasuki---

Tasuki looked up as odd and panicked noises started coming from his room. Worried that something was wrong, he rushed in to find them all staring at the fully healed Toroki. Tasuki walked over in confusion.

"Ai-tong... how did she heal?" he asked.

"I don't know. She did it herself," Ai-tongsaid in aweas she checked Toroki's fever. "But her fever's gone. She's just sleeping now."

Tasuki walked over to look at Toroki. She looked like she was doing much better, she was just sleeping peacefully with no trace of her shoulder injury.

"Well, I guess she's staying here for the night," Tasuki sighed. Then, he found himself being shoved out of the room again. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

"We have to change her clothes," Ai-tong answered promptly.

"And we can't have you peeking, now can we?" the second oldest sister, Rhea, added in a taunting manner. (a/n: I only know Ai-tong's name, the rest are made up.)

Tasuki sighed and sat back down at the table to once again await permission to enter _his _room. His parents returned some time later from a trip they had taken into town. Apparently they had needed groceries. Tasuki briefly explained about Toroki and her situation. His parents were more than happy to let her stay for as long as it took for her to recover.

After his sisters came out of the room, they all ate a quiet dinner. Afterwards, Tasuki tried to excuse himself to go to bed before he was bombarded by his sisters with questions, instructions, scoldings, and taunts. Somehow, he managed to get by them with out saying much and slid into the sanctuary of his room. Tasuki sighed and headed to his burreaue to change his clothes. He wasn't aware that Toroki was wide awake.

Toroki watched Tasuki walk across the room.

'_So, he **was **the one who saved me..._' she thought, remembering how she had "thanked" him the first time he had "saved" her. '_I really should apologize for that..._'

Just when Toroki was about to say something to get Tasuki's attention, he stripped off his now torn shirt. O.O Toroki didn't realize it at first but all she could do was stare at his bare torso.

'_wow,_' was all she could even think. She snapped back to reality when she realized he could turn around at any moment and catch her staring at him. She turned over onto her side so that her back was to him and she was facing the wall. Then she cleared her throat.

Tasuki froze just as he was about to change his pants when he heard Toroki move, and then clear her throat. He turned to see she had her back to him. He sighed inwardly at that.

"So, Tasuki, right?" Toroki asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the wall.

"Oh, ye're awake, huh? Good. You had everyone worried," Tasuki responded, quickly pulling a new shirt over his head.

"Oh, did I, sorry for that," Toroki said awkwardly. "I wanted to say thank you, for saving me."

"No problem," Tasuki answered, pulling a blanket from his closet. "You can turn over by the way."

Toroki blushed slightly but turned over so that she was now facing him.

"I also wanted to apologize... for the knee incedent," she said, her blush intensifying. "I shouldn't have done that... but, sometimes my anger gets the best of me."

"Don't worry about it," Tasuki said, flashing a smile at her. "It's not the first time it's happened. Besides, I'm sure you could've handled those demons yerself."

"Well, I'm still sorry... and it _is _Tasuki?" Toroki checked again. Tasuki chuckled slightly and nodded.

"And it's Toroki?" he asked in turn. Toroki smiled weakly and nodded. She was still really tired. She watched as Tasuki spread a blanket on the groun and grabbed an extra pillow. She realized then that she must've been in his bed.

"Oh, is this your bed?" Toroki said, suddenly feeling bad again. Tasuki smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine on the floor," he assured her. "Besides yer already comfortable."

"Thanks... and be sure the thank your sisters for me... they _are _your sisters, right?" Tasuki laughed at this.

"Unfortunately," he sighed, gaining a weak chuckle from Toroki. "And trust me, you'll be seein' alot more of them. You'll get the chance to thank them yerself."

"oh, ok," Toroki said happily. For someone she had just met, she felt almost... a connection to Tasuki. It felt as if they had already known eachother for years instead of as strangers who were talking for the first time.

"So, where are you from, anyway?" Tasuki asked.

"Sairou," Toroki answered simply.

"What are you doing in Hong-nan?" Tasuki asked, a suprised and slightly confused look on his face.

"I don't really know," Toroki answered, laying her head down on the pillow. "I just left my village one day and kept walking until... I ended up here."

Tasuki felt as if she was lying, but figured it best not to poke into her private matters.

"Well, you're welcome to stay for as long as you want," he continued. "My family doesn't get visitors often so I'm sure my parents would love to have you."

"That sounds nice," Toroki sighed. "But I'll probably have to get going as soon as my strength returns."

"You should probably get some rest, then," Tasuki said kindly.

Toroki nodded and smiled again. She bit her bottom lip as she wanted to ask him another question... but wasn't sure what his reaction would be. He had laid down on the blanket and was using another one to cover himself. Toroki watched him... he was practically right next to her, except for the fact that his bed was higher than the floor... so she was looking down at him from where she lay.

"Tasuki?" she started, gaining his attention. His gold eyes looked back up into her blue ones. "Are you... a celestial warrior?"

Tasuki could only stare up at her for a moment. Toroki took the silence as a need for further explanation.

"It's just... when you caught me, I thought I saw a red mark on your arm. It was glowing," she said, quickly adding, "Of course, I _was_ practically unconciouss at that point and could've imagined it..."

"You didn't imagine nothin'," Tasuki answered flatly, pulling his sleeve down to reveal a black chinese symbol written on his arm. "I'm a warrior of the Suzaku seven."

"I thought so, just wanted to check," Toroki responded.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask. Tasuki watched asToroki then proceeded to pull the collar of her shirt down until it revealed a black symbol just beneath her left collar bone.

"Cause I wasn't sure if I could tell you that I'm one of the Byakko seven," she answered simply.

'_That explains alot,_' Tasuki thought, before nodding at her and grinning.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Toroki nodded back before laying back on the bed and settling down for the night.

'_Byakko, huh? I'll have to tell Miaka and Tama next time they drop in,_' Tasuki told himself, before he too, went to sleep.

---morning---

Toroki slept peacefully, dreams coming calmly as she dozed. After a while though, she suddenly felt cold. Toroki felt around to try and find her blankets... which at this point were at the foot of the bed. But instead of finding her covers, she found the edge of the bed, and rolled off of it... landing right on top of Tasuki.

O.O - O.O

Tasuki's eyes went wide as he looked up into Toroki's equally suprised ones. They were lying chest to chest, with Toroki on top of Tasuki. But that wasn't what was making both of them blush fiercely. It was the fact that when she landed on him, their faces had connected, and as a result, their lips were nowlocked.

Tsume-n-carnet: Hey, so what d'ya think?please review and let me know! But once again, please no flames. I hope you liked it and let me know if I'm royally screwing up any characters so far... other than the sisters... I don't know much about them at this point. and remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update ;)!THANKS!


	5. awkward

**Tsume-n-carnet:** Thanks to my reviewers! Bad place to stop I know! but hey... cliffhangers make you want to read more ;P! So, sorry, but here's an update at least! I'll be switching between Toroki and Kami again this chapter, btw! kk, here you go!

Awkward

Toroki froze as she felt an odd tingle zing through her entire body. Her mind couldn't focus long enough for her to realize that her lips were still smashed on Tasuki's. Tasuki was in a similar position... neither of them able to really process what was going on. Toroki finallypulled away, still unable to think straight. The two just stared at one another for a long moment, blue eyes locked with golden ones. Suddenly, they were torn back to reality when they heard a slight giggle.

They turned to find that the youngest of Tasuki's sisters, Hira, had poked her head in to investigate the loud crash. As soon as the two set eyes on her though, the young girl shot back out of the door, closing it completely behind her.

Toroki leapt to her feet, followed by Tasuki as they faced away from one another. Both were blushing deep, DEEP shades of red. Tasuki tried to think of something to say to break the awkward silence, but nothing came to mind. Then he spotted the clothes his sisters (who would all surely know about the 'kiss' from Hira by now) had set out for Toroki to borrow. He grabbed them and slowly turned to face Toroki. She had finally managed to regain some composure and had also turned around. Tasuki couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was blushing, her brown hair loose about her tan face.

'What are you thinkin'!' he mentally kicked himself. 'You've barely known her for a day! Besides, you hate girls remember?'

"Well, uh... ahem... morning," Toroki started shyly, bringing him out of his thoughts. Tasuki nodded, his face gaining even more color, and he held up the clothes for her.

"Uh, here. My sisters said you could borrow these while they repair your clothes. Uh...You can change first," he said shyly, handing her the clothes and heading out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Toroki sat back down on the bed, staring blankly at the opposite wall. Her hand subconciously went to her lips and her fingers brushed them as her blush deepened. She could still feel a tingle from softness of Tasuki's lips against hers and it had her mind reeling.

'Well,' she laughed slightly in her mind. 'That's _one _way to wake up.'

Tasuki just stood on the other side of the closed door, a strange sensation coursing through him. He just stared at the floor as he tried to stem the flow of thoughts that were surging through his mind. Tasuki shook back to reality as he heard a few giggles in front of him. He looked up to find Ai-tong, Rhea, and Hira watching him with amused faces as they stifled more giggles. Tasuki realized then that his face was still burning and that Hira had certainly told the otherswhat she had 'walked in' on.

"So," Ai-tong started, a smug look on her features as she watched her younger brother. "It's '_not like that_' huh?"

Tasuki glared furiously at his sisters and stomped off to wash, hearing loud bouts of laughter break out behind him.

After washing his face and hands in the kitchen's wash basin, Tasuki flat out plunged his entire head into the cool water, trying to rid his face of the heat.

----in the capitol city of Sairou----

Kami shifted slightly as people openly stared at her. She'd known her outfit was a little weird to them, but she had ignored Emperor Kyo's advice and wore it anyway. Now, she found herself regretting it as all the eyes of the city fell upon her. There wasn't anyone that wasn't gawking at her like, their mouths hanging open like fish, and anyone who wasn't gawking was smiling in an over-sweet manner, or flat out glaring at her.

Tatara noticed the priestess's uncomfortable motions as she rode in front of him on a black gelding. He couldn't help but smile as Kami's face began to turn red.

"You must forgive them, your eminence," he told her, a hint of amusement in his words. "They have never seen a priestess of the gods before. It is the only natural reaction."

Kami smiled up at her seishi warrior. She couldn't help but feel better at his words.

"I figured," she answered. "It's just, I'm not used to being the center of _everyone's _attention."

Tatara laughed slightly, a cool, clear, ringing sound that lifted Kami's spirit.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it, I'm afraid," he said, smiling at her again. "You're quiet well known in _all _of Sairou."

"I'll try," Kami responded, warmed by his smile. Tatara really was quiet handsome, especially when he smiled like that! "So, where are we headed to first?"

"A small village not too far from here," Tatara answered, shifting his position in the saddle. "There's a rumor of another Seishi in that area."

"Right," Kami agreed, still a little uncomfortable as people continued to bore wholes through her with their eyes.

----back at Tasuki's----

Toroki surveyed herself in Tasuki's mirror. It was small, but she could see a good portion of the outfit she donned. Tasuki's sisters had apparently noticed that Toroki had been wearing trousers, and did their best to accomidate her. She now stood in an outfit of smooth black pants and a tight-fitting, long sleevedshirt made of midnight blue silk. The shirt was a little more feminine than Toroki was used to, with white and pink flowers sewninto it, but at least it was comfortable.

Toroki found her black headband on Tasuki's bedside table and pulled her hair into its normal, high ponytail. Looking over herself once more in the mirror, Toroki gave a satisfactory nod and headed out of the room. Tasuki's sisters were waiting for her.

"Uh, where's Tasuki?" Toroki started, trying to sound casual.

"He's out chopping wood... or at least he better be!" Ai-tong answered. That was when Toroki noticed the eyes of all five women on her at once. She froze as her blue eyes scanned the girls, all looking a little too pleased with themselves. She also noticed, that they all seemed to have that 'I know something you don't know' look plastered on their faces, no matter how they tried to hide it.

'Oh, that's right. They probably now about the... ahem... 'kiss',' Toroki thought in horror, though she didn't show it one her face. The only thing thatdisplayed her obivous embarrasment to the sisters, was the fact that Toroki's face was now another lovely shade of pink. All the sisters giggled at this, but Ai-tong stepped forward, her brown eyes amused but kind.

"How do you like the shirt? I wasn't sure it would fit right," she stated politely, saving Toroki from further humiliation.

"Oh, no! It's beautiful!Thank you so much!" Toroki responded, smiling happily at her savior.

"How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Oh, much better. A little stiff and still a tad tired, but I'll get there," Toroki answered. Ai-tong smiled back at her, but then Toroki saw an odd look crossthe woman'sface. It looked like a face one would have while plotting something... something evil. Though, the expression was gone as soon as it had came, and Toroki told herself she'd only imagined it there.

Ai-tong turned to her sisters again, picking up a towel off of the dining table. She held it out ot Toroki.

"I know you just got dressed," she started. "But we were all going to go soak in the hot spring that's not toofar from here. I figured it might help you feel better."

When Toroki looked like she was about to protest, Rhea stepped forward.

"It does wonders for soar muscles!" she stated, quickly being joined by the second-youngest, Kana.

"Yeah, you'll feel so much better! Won't you come?" she pleaded, much like a little girl. (even though she seemed to be around 20)

Toroki smiled a little sheepishly, but nodded.

"I guess, it does sound nice," she said with a small smile. The sisters practically jumped on her then, pulling her out of the house and into the forest, towards the spring. They practically dragged Toroki the whole way there... otherwise she wouldn't have kept up with them. Toroki couldn't help but smile to herself.

'So _this _is what family feels like,' she thought as they continued through the trees.

**Tsume-n-carnet:** kk, I know it's not THAT long... but hey! at least it's sumthin! ok, I'll give you three guesses as to who Toroki ends up with ;)! you'll probably only need one!and, REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie! kk,Later y'all!


	6. eventful day

**Tsume-n-carnet:** Thanks for all the great reviews! COOKIE'S FOR ALL! and sorry it took me a while to update... I don't really have an excuse... I just haven't been writing! But I'm back now so here's the next chapter! YAY! btw, this one is all Toroki and Tasuki... next chapter's mainly Kami and Tatara! just so you know. :)

An Eventful Day

The hot springs were _truely_ in the middle of the woods.There were several deep pools indented in the earth that were filled with hot water from a spring underneath. Ai-tong had helped Toroki wrestle her hair into a high bun to keep it out of the water. Toroki sighed deeply as she eased her sore body into the hot water. Immediately she could feel her muscles relax and the tension melt away. Tasuki's sisters smiled at her in a smug way. Toroki smiled back, knowing what they wanted to say.

"Ok, you were right," she admitted. "This _does _feel great!"

"Told you," Shira, the second oldest, giggled and the other sisters laughed. Then Ai-tong got a thoughtful look. "So... how are you and Tasuki getting along?"

Toroki blinked, unsure at first what she had meant, but then she saw the smiles again and blushed in response.

"Uh, just fine," Toroki answered, trying not to seem too embarassed... and failing horribly. Her voice shook slightly and she was certain her face was a lovely shade of red.

'I've never blushed so much in one day!' she thought irritably.

"Uh-huh," Rhea replied in a teasing voice. Toroki glanced at the youngest sister, Hira, and remembered that they knew about that morning.

"Uh, look... I know what it must have... seemed like this morning... b-but that was just an accident," Toroki explained nervously, noting that none of the women were buying it.

"Riiiiiight," Ai-tong teased. "What... you just _happened _to roll off the bed and just _happened_ to lock lips with him?"

"Actually, yeah," Toroki answered, laughing slightly. The sisters looked shocked and suprised at first, but then burst out laughing. Toroki couldn't help but join them.

"All right, well," Rhea started again, wiping a tear from her eye. "In all seriousness, he hasn't given you any trouble, has he?"

"Yeah, 'cause you know... all you have to do is tell us and it'll never happen again," Kana told her happily. Toroki laughed, not really wanting to know what Tasuki's sisters would do to him.

"No, he's been perfectly polite," she said calmly. Ai-tong nodded.

"Good. I was worried he would be rude," she said, leaning her head back against the stone side of the spring. "He's always stating loudly to anyone who'll listen that he hates girls. So, I was worried he'd give you a hard time."

"He hates girls?" Toroki asked, one eyebrow raised in suprise. Rhea laughed and Kana nodded.

"Yeah, so _he _says," Kana answered. "I think he's just trying to let our parents know he really doesn't want anymore sisters."

"I can't see why not," Toroki said, laughing.

"Well, wemay seem nice, honey, but that's just what we want you to think," Hira said in a mockingly evil voice. The six women all laughed again and continued talking for a long time. Toroki felt so relaxed, she hadn't been able to just be laid back in a long time.

'Maybe,' she thought while talking to Shira, 'It wouldn't be so bad to stay for a few more days.'

The girls continued talking for at least an hour, before finally, Ai-tong got out. Wrapping herself in a towel she was quickly followed by her other sisters. Ai-tong looked expectantly back at Toroki.

"If it's all right, I think I'll stay just a little bit longer," Toroki said to them. Rhea nodded.

"Sure! Just don't fall asleep and drown... we like you and we don't want you dead!" she said jokingly. The sisters all laughed and waved to Toroki as they dissapeared into the trees. Toroki looked after them for a while, before sighing contently and leaning back. The hot water was doing wonders for her mucles.

----with Tasuki----

Tasuki looked up his seat on the lawn to see his sisters coming back from the hot springs. But, to his confusion, Toroki wasn't with them. He pushed himself to his feet and walked up to Ai-tong.

"Ai-tong," he started. "Where's Toroki? Didn't she go with ya?"

Ai-tong shot a quick glance at the other sisters and then smiled at her brother.

"Yeah, but she said she needed to talk to you alone for a minute," she told him. "She told me to have you just meet her at the springs."

Tasuki eyed his sisters suspiciously. They hardly ever told him the truth and he didn't think that this was any different.

"What did she wanna talk about?" he asked Ai-tong. She shrugged.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me," she answered. "Look, you don't have to believe me, but it's awefully rude to keep someone waiting."

The sisters moved to the house to change and start on their afternoon chores. Tasuki watched them go for a long moment. He sighed and looked back at the forest, rubbing the back of his neck. If they WERE lying, he was certain Toroki would beat the crap out of him. But if they were telling the truth... he couldn't just leave her waiting. Tasuki sighed again.

'Well, I've survived one kick in the face, I can probably survive another one," he thought in defeat as he headed for the springs, unaware of five giggling women watching him from the windows of the house.

----with Toroki----

Toroki sighed to herself after about fifteen minutes. Her hands were getting wrinkled from the water, so she took it as a sign that she needed to get out. She pushed herself up out of the water and started working as much water as possible out of her long brown hair. She looked up at the sound of a twig snapping and froze. Tasukihad just appeared out of the trees, and was now equally frozen in place. It took Toroki a minute to snap out of her shock, when she realized why he was staring. Toroki shrieked and plunged back into the water as Tasuki quickly snapped around so that his back was to her.

"Tasuki! What the hell are you doing here!" Toroki demanded, covering herself as best she could even though Tasuki was no longer facing her.

"I'm sorry! Ai-tong said you wanted to talk to me. I'm really, REALLY sorry," Tasuki explained rapidly.

Toroki couldn't help think what he meant by that, but she shook the thought off and reached for her towel.

"Well, could you please leave so I can get dressed!" Toroki snapped at him, resisting the urge to chuck several large rocks at that orange-haired head of his.

"Right! Sorry," Tasuki said rapidly, walking away into the trees. Toroki got out and quickly wrapped the towel around herself. She had barely even reached for her shirt when she heard a scream. Tasuki came running back into the clearing and immediately looked for the danger, his fan in his hand. He looked to Toroki to make sure she was ok. She shook her head in response to his questioning gaze.

"It wasn't me!" she explained, looking to her left. "It came from over there!"

Tasuki ran in the direction she pointed and Toroki threw her clothes on. Whoever was screaming obviously needed help. Besides, Toroki wasn't going to let Tasuki off that easy.

Tsume-n-carnet: Who was screaming? read next chapter and find out. Sisters... don't you hate 'em sometimes? ;P neway, hope to hear from ya'll! and you'll get more from Kami's view next chapter... kk, later y'all!


	7. Another priestess

Tsume-n-carnet: Thanks for all the great reviews! I see Tasuki's sisters as constantly trying to 'hook him up' and/or embarrass him... don't you think? ;P anyway, on to the next chapter! (trumpet sounds) YAY!

Another Priestess

Kami sat on a log, watching the dancing fire before her, anxiously biting her bottom lip. Tatara was buissy setting up camp by pitching a tent and setting their bedrolls inside of it. The stars shone brightly overhead in the vast sky, the flat landscape stretching on forever in every direction. Kami took a deep breath, and sighed. She loved camping outdoors, always had since she was a little girl, but somehow... she found it to be even better whenever she looked at the handsome warrior who was fussing over dinner. He had his long brown hair lazily tied back in a loose ponytail and his green eyes were intent on whatever task was at hand. Kami had found it difficult over the last couple of days to keep herself from staring at Tatara's wonderful face.

She shook her head, for what seemed the thousandth time that day, and reminded herself she was already involved with someone... sort of.

"Is everything all right, your eminance?" Tatara asked her suddenly, bringing Kami back from her daze. She smiled and nodded, but then frowned as she noticed he had continued to either call her "my lady" or "your eminance" since she'd arrived in Sairou.

"Everything's fine," she said, forcing a smile. "But do you think you could do me a favor?"

Tatara looked at her in suprise.

"You have to ask, my lady?" he inquired, raising both eyebrows to emphasize his question.

"Yes I do," she stated. "Could you stop calling me 'My lady' and 'your eminance'? I'd like it if you'd just call me Kami."

Tatara stared at her for a long moment. In all honesty, it hadn't occured to him she might want to be called by her first name. He blushed and hung his head slightly, ashamed for being so inconciderate.

"Of course, your- I mean... Kami," he said, smiling up at her. She smiled back, liking the sound of it from him.

Kami once again slapped herself mentally.

'Stop it!' she silently ridiculed herself... again! 'You really need to get your mind off of guys... for once in your life... stop being a pathological flirt!'

"So, how far is it to that village?" Kami asked, trying to distract herself. Tatara dished up some stew for the two of them, before settling on the ground across from her.

"We should reach it by tomorrow afternoon," Tatara answered calmly. Kami nodded.

'Good. The faster we find the warriors, the faster I summon Byakko, and the faster I get to go home!' she thought, quietly eating her soup.

----in 'that village'----

Kami and Tatara entered the outskirts of a small village around noon... just like he'd said they would. The village had a few ramshackle huts scattered aroung the outer perimitter, the inner part of the community being surrounded by a wall. Tatara dismounted when they reached the main gate and lead his and Kami's horse through the great oaken doors. Kamipulled the cloak Tatara had given her tighter around herself, trying to hide her clothing from the villagers.

Tatara made quick work of finding out where the best Inn was from the locals and guided their horses there. Tatara helped Kami down from her horse. A shiver ran up her spine at the contact... and she was forced to once again mentally slap herself.

"Good day to you, sir," a friendly looking man greeted the pair as they walked into the Inn. "Have you come seeking a room for yourself and the lady?"

"Yes, we need a large room for tonight and possibly longer," Tatara answered, smiling at the rather chubby Innkeeper. "We also have two horses we need to get stabled."

"Of course, sir. I'll have one of the hands take care of them," the man replied, eyeing Kami in a strange way. It was a suspicious and an almost accusing look that Kami didn't understand. "You can stay in the room up the stairs and third door to the right."

Tatara thanked the man and quickly ushered Kami to the room. Kami shed her cloak for a moment and set her bag down on the bed. Tatara had already laid his stuff on the floor in a corner.

"Why was that man glaring at me?" Kami asked. She'd gotten stares before now, sure... but none of them had seemed so... hostile to her.

"Don't pay that any mind. He probably thinks that because your skin is lighter that you could be from Qu-dong. Idiotic idea," Tatara mumbled as he laid his bedroll out on the floor. Finishing his work, he stood and faced Kami, still seated on the bed. After a quick glance over her school uniform, he smiled.

"First thing's first, Kami," he started, gaining her attention. "We need to go find you some less conspicuous clothing."

Kami blushed as she looked down at her clothes. He was right... her uniform was going to draw attention... something she was happy to avoid. She would need something more... local.

----with Tasuki----

Miaka didn't have time to wonder just how exactly she and Tamahome had come back to the book. She could only assume Suzaku had decided it was time for another visit... but at the moment, she had a much MUCH bigger concern. Taka had noticed it too, after all, the seven foot demon was kind of hard to miss!

Miaka screamed when she saw it, mostly frightened by how ugly it was. Taka immediately grabbed Miaka and placed her behind him... not that he could do much now... beingofficially a 'normal' human and all with no powers. The demon sneered at the two, an action that made it, if possible, even uglier.

"How fortunate for me, to come upon fresh meat so easily!" it laughed, (ha, that rhymed... sorta)a low booming sound that seemed to vibrate through the ground. Miaka shrank back and Taka cast about desperately for an idea that would get the two of them out of this alive.

"Miaka!" a familiar voice sounded from off to their right. It was closely followed by a shout of,

"Rekka Shinen!" and a burst of flames that engulfed the demon.

"Tasuki!" Miaka shouted happily when she spotted the fire-haired bandit. He grinned and stepped around the pile of ashes, all that remained of the ugly demon.

"Hey! I didn't know you two were gonna come back so soon! I'm glad ta see ya though!" Tasuki said, helping Taka to his feet and shaking hands with the dark-haired boy.

"Tasuki, impecible timing as always," Taka greeted him back, before the bandit was engulfed in Miaka's embrace.

"Tasuki! Did I miss it?" a female voise shouted from the trees. A young, tangirl with long brown hair and hastily thrown on clothes ran into the clearing. She looked to what was formerly a demon and frowned.

"Damn it! I always miss the fun!" she cursed, stomping slightly. Miaka almost laughed at the childish action. Suddenly, the girl's striking blue eyes changed to the three, and she froze.

"Oh! Hello," she greeted, flashing a smile. "Are you friends of Tasuki?"

Miaka looked from the bandit to the girl and back again.

"Uh, yeah, we are. I'm Miaka," she introduced, bowing slightly to the woman. The woman returned the bow before turning to Taka.

"And you...?"

"Oh, I'm Taka," he said, bowing just as Miaka had done. The girl returned the bow as well, still smiling.

"My name's Toroki, it's nice to meet you," she said happily.

"Toroki, this is the priestess of Suzaku," Tasuki said casually. Taka immediately tensed but Toroki's smile just widened.

"OH! Well then, it really is an honor your eminence," she stated formerly, bowing deeply to Miaka.

"I'm sorry, but, how do you know Tasuki?" Miaka asked, more than a little confused. Toroki seemed to blank-out for a minuted and then looked over at Tasuki.

"Oh, well, we just ran into one another recently. I was injured and Tasuki and his family were kind enough to take me in for a few days," Toroki answered. Then, she looked like an idea had just occured to her.

"Oh, that reminds me," she started, before smartly whacking Tasuki in the head with the back of her hand.

"OWE! What the hell!" Tasuki exploded, turning to the grinning girl.

"Oh come on! You didn't really expect me to let you get away with earlier, now did you?" she asked placing her hands on her hips, one eyebrow cocked sceptically.

Tasuki's face immediately went a lovely shade of bright red as he recalled just a few minutes ago.

"Oh, well... nevermind then," he stammered, looking away from the others. Toroki laughed loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the house now... I need to have a word with your sisters I think," she said thoughtfully to Tasuki before turning to Miaka and Taka. "See you there, milady?"

Miaka nodded and Toroki bowed again before heading off. Taka jabbed a still blushing Tasuki in the ribs.

"Now what was THAT about?" he teased the fire-haired bandit. Tasuki glared at him.

"None of your buisness... that's what!" he spat before stomping off after Toroki. Miaka couldn't hide her grin as Taka snickered.

"Well, I think I'm looking forward to getting to know this Toroki," she said thoughtfully. Taka nodded.

"Me neither, this is going to be an interesting visit."

Tsume-n-carnet: What do you know... I'm not dead! Sorry for the long wait... writer's block in an old enemy of mine... anyway! Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update sooner! later y'all!


	8. Dinner

Tsume-n-carnet: I know, I know, long wait once again! (dodges various objects thrown at head) I'm really REALLY sorry! I hit a rut there for a little while but I'm back now and hopefully this chapter will be worth your wait. So (bows) I ask forgiveness and here is the next chapter!

Dinner

Toroki walked solomnly back through the woods, her blue eyes trained on the ground. She was worried... worried about the appearance of the demon that had attacked Lady Miaka.

'So, they know I'm here... that's not good,' She thought to herself, biting her bottom lip anxiously. 'I'll have to leave as soon as possible... though,' she looked up as the house came into view. 'I don't want to. How strange.'

The second Toroki strode into the small house, she was confronted by five overly-cheerful women. Ai-tong had her arms crossed over her chest with her sisters peeking out from behind her, all with the same triumphant smirks on their faces.

"Where's Tasuki?" Rhea asked, smiling impishly as several of the women giggled. Toroki didn't miss the meaning behind the seemingly innocent question. She just flashed the sisters a brilliant smile and motioned back outside.

"Oh, he's on his way... with the priestess of Suzaku," she stated calmly. All the sisters immediately froze, jeers and taunts forgotten.

"Miaka-chan? She's back?" Hina asked, practically jumping up and down with joy. Toroki smiled again and nodded, achieving the desired affect of distracting the women. Though, she bearly had time to blink before everything broke into chaos. All at once, the sisters were running about picking up and cleaning at a breakneck pace. Tasuki's mother was helping as his father was in town. Toroki found herself being shoved here or there, stuff being dropped into her arms only to be picked up and put somewhere else, she even found at one point Shira rapidly doing her make-up as the sisters frenzied to look presentable. Finally Toroki was shoved into a seat, her hair in a completely different style and a light layer of makeup covering her features, with absolutely no clear memory of how it all happened.

Tasuki walked in with Miaka and Taka in towe to find all of his sisters at the main table... with a rather dazed looking Toroki. He had to force himself not to stare at her... she looked beautiful without make up... with it... she was unbeleivably breathtaking. It brought out all of her features... and yet, Tasuki found himself wishing someone would wipe all that stuff off of her. It seemed... out of place on a fighter like Toroki.

"Uh... Miaka, Taka, you remember my sisters and my ma, right?" Tasuki said, warily eyeing his sisters that were grinning just a tad too widely.

"Of course," Miaka said, politely going to greet Tasuki's mother before moving to each sister. Taka just nodded to all of the ladies but stayed slightly on the wall, not really wanting to get caught up in the 'girl-talk' that had started up.

Toroki stood and excused herself, saying that she needed to go wash up before lunch. Tasuki noticed that something seemed to be bothering her... and something HAD been bothering her since Miaka's arrival. Oh, she had put on a good show to appear cheerful for his priestess... but something was deffinately wrong. He couldn't explain how he knew... it was just... instinct. So, carefully, he managed to slip out of the house and followed the brunette to the well. He didn't know that the eldest sister had seen his little dissapearing act.

Ai-tong turned back to Miaka, realizing the preistess had just asked her a question. She continued talking ignoring any questioning glances from her sisters. She would keep this to herself... for now.

Toroki pulled up a bucket of water from deep within the well and wet the rag she had brought out with her. She looked at the painted up face staring back at her from the water... before scrubbing vigorously at her face. She hated make-up. It made her feel... well... girly. And she didn't like it. She also took down her hair from the ridiculous bun, tying it back how she liked it. She gave her reflection a satisfactory nod, now that she looked more like herself again... and then sighed. A gentle chuckle caught her attention and she turned to see Tasuki watching her.

"I'm glad ya got that crap off yer face," he said grinning. "It didn' suite ya."

"Ah, rats..." Toroki started with mock-dissapointment in her voice. "And here I thought guys love it when girls get dolled up," Toroki let out a chuckle of her own and struck a 'pouty' pose, her chin propped on her wrist.

"Yeah, but when ya know that girl can kick yer ass... it doesn' quiet fit 'er," Tasuki answered walking up to her. Toroki out right laughed at that.

"Can't argue with that," she answered. They laughed together before falling into a comfortable silence. Tasuki leaned his back against the well, gazing back at the house. Toroki watched the water ripple in the bucket just enjoying his quiet company. She looked over when Tasuki cleared his throat.

"Uhh, listen Toroki... about earlier," he started, blushing slightly as he rubbed his neck. Toroki giggled... he was cute when he blushed like that... the red was a lovely compliment to his flaming hair.

"Look Tasuki... I know it was all your sisters' doing, so I don't really blame you. Besides, I got my revenge," she smirked at him and Tasuki chuckled a little. "So, why don't we do each other a favor and just forget that it happened, huh?"

"Ya got yerself a deal," Tasuki agreed, a little too quickly. They smiled at each other for a moment, before Toroki's gaze suddenly fell and she looked away. "You all right?"

Toroki bit her lip, not answering at first. Finally, she just sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." offering a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes. Tasuki frowned at that.

"Ya sure... 'cuz..."

"What do you say we head back to the house?" Toroki quickly interjected. "I bet they have the food ready. It wouldn't do to have your priestess wait now, would it?"

Tasuki's frown deepened and he just watched Toroki's face for a long moment. She shifted a little under that intense amber gaze. Gods, why did it feel like he could see right through all of her inner deffenses that had taken her years to erect? Toroki didn't like feeling vulnerable and couldn't help but fidget as molten gold seared through her... but finally he broke the stare and nodded. Toroki didn't wait for him to follow, she just took off towards the house at a calm, but quick pace. Tasuki watched her go.

'Why is she denying that somethin's wrong... her aura reeks of it... somethin's really got 'er worried... and I wanna know what it is.' Tasuki puzzled over this strange girl that had dropped into his life for a moment longer, before following her path into the house. He was determined to find out what was wrong, even if he had to be kneed in the face first several times before she was willing to open up... Toroki would tell him what was bothering her.

Lunch was served and soon the Byakko seishi was caught up in the light conversation and full hearted laughs along with everyone else. Toroki spoke with Miaka off and on, taking the warning looks from Taka as his way of trying to protect his priestess. Toroki was terribly interested in Miaka and her past... but she showed her respect for Taka and merely stuck to nuetral conversation. Tasuki repeatedly threw glares at Taka for treating Toroki like a spy or something.

Gods, didn't that idiot trust another Seishi! Then Tasuki remember the whole thing with all the Sieryu seishi and changed his mind. Maybe Taka had some grounds to stay suspicious after all. Tasuki's worries from earlier concerning that Toroki's mind seemed troubled only increased as he began feeling similar undercurrents in both Taka and Miaka. His sisters, as usual, weren't helping. They kept exchanging 'meaningful' glances and that stupid 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' expression on their faces. Was everyone hiding something from him?

Tasuki finally pushed away from the table and went to his room without answering any of the questions or glances thrown his way. Toroki watched him sulk off with heavy eyes. She just knew that this had something to do with her. She had to sort this out with Tasuki... she just hoped she could do so without telling him... the truth.

Tsume-n-carnet: k, I know this is short, but I wanted to get it up. please review! (hugs all) later!


	9. Departure

Tsume-n-carnet: sorry about the short chapter.. this one will be much longer.. I promise! and I noticed that Tasuki's accent kinda gets more and more pronounced, but that's because I realized too late that I forgot to use it... but when I was reading the manga I noticed he talked like that. So, sorry for the inconsistancy! kk, on we go!

Departure

Tasuki didn't make an apperance for the remainder of the day. He just stayed in his room, refusing to see anyone. Tama just shrugged it off and said he needed time to fume for a bit and he'd be 'back to his cheery old self.'

Though, when Tasuki didn't show up for dinner either... Toroki became increasingly worried. Lady Miaka seemed a bit concerned, but seemed to agree that he just needed some space. Feeling uncomfortable about it, Toroki opted to stay with Miaka in the guest room.

Tasuki had finally shown up some time around dawn, but even then he completely avoided Toroki and most of the others. He spent the whole day chopping fire wood and other chores, eating his meals outside.

Toroki watched him warily from the house. Something really had his hackles up... and she knew it was her. It had to be! Ever since their conversation by the well, he'd been acting strangely. Toroki sat down in the bedroom after lunch.

Why was this all bothering her so much? It's not like she was going to be staying long anyway... why should she care if Tasuki was in a huff. That was his problem... wasn't it?

Toroki unconciously let her fingers run over her lips. She remembered a strange feeling when they'd connected with Tasuki's... so maybe 'strange' wasn't the way to put it... but it had left her wanting it again. She bit her lip now. That wasn't good. She was starting to get attached to this place, these people... to Tasuki.

She sighed and bowed her head. She was going to have to leave sooner than she thought. But she still couldn't leave things like this... Tasuki disserved something for saving her life.

When the sun went down Tasuki came back into the house... but only to shut up in his room again.

Toroki sighed and knew she'd have to go to him if they were going to talk.

Toroki excused herself due to a headache and the need for some rest. Tasuki's parents nodded and allowed her to retreat from the dinner table.

Carefully, Toroki entered Tasuki's room, painfully aware of seven women boring holes into her back. Gods! She'd been here for nearly two days and Tasuki's sisters were already planning a wedding... she just knew it! Just because they'd 'kissed' didn't mean anything! Sure, she still blushed when she thought about it, but that's because it had been embarrassing!

She shook herself from that line of thought, closing the door behind her and looked up to find Tasuki staring out his window, his back to the her.

Toroki took a deep breath and stepped away from the door.

"Tasuki?" she started, almost flinching when he seemed to stiffen. "Are you ok? You didn't come to dinner."

"I wasn' hungry," he said quietly, lowering his head. Toroki took another breath.

"Tasuki, what's wrong?" she tried again.

"Ye have to ask?" the red-head retorted a little angrily, still studying the floor.

"Just because I wouldn't tell you what was bothering me..." Toroki started, but Tasuki spun around, halting her sentence with a blazing glare.

"It's not jus' that!" He spat, his teeth bared almost in a growl. "It jus' seems like everyone's hidin' a frickin' secret from me! Tama an' Miaka... my sisters... 'ell, even my parents are actin' weird... sorta... GAH! I don' know!"

Tasuki sighed and turned back to the window, bracing his hands on the sill. For a long moment there was nothing but silence... then...

"I've just been worried about that demon we saw... the one that attacked Lady Miaka..." Toroki began so quietly, Tasuki almost hadn't heard her. He turned around to see her studying her feet, her hands clasped in front of her. The look on her face vanished all of his anger... she looked so... ashamed.

"I's not like demons haven't attacked 'er before," Tasuki said calmly. Toroki nodded.

"I figured that... but... Tasuki..." she sighed, trying again and again to tell him something... but she couldn't seem to spit it out. Her aura was suddenly depressed. Tasuki, truely worried now, approached her slowly until they were within arms reach.

"What is it?" he asked quietly but firmly. Toroki shook her head, refusing to look at him. "C'mon, girly, don' clam up on me now."

Toroki chuckled slightly... but still kept her head down. She wondered briefly if Tasuki realized he was the only one that would ever get away with giving her a nickname like 'girly'. Toroki sighed and closed her eyes... trying to get out what she needed to say.

'Get ahold of yourself, Toroki!' she mentally berated herself. 'You haven't even been here for a full two days! Why is this so hard?'

"Toroki..."

"I have to leave," Toroki spat out so quietly and so quickly that Tasuki had almost missed it. "I have to leave as soon as possible."

Tasuki's eyebrow's shot up in suprise.

"Why?" he asked sternly. When she didn't answer right away he took another step towards her and tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. She was immediately caught in that piercing golden gaze that seared through her. His flame colored hair dangled in his eyes and she could see his jade earings gleaming with borrowed moonlight. His face was stern and let her know that he wanted, and intended, to get answers.

"Why?" he asked again. Toroki looked at him briefly before tearing her face away and turning her back to him.

"Because my very presence endangers your family and the Lady Miaka and I don't want that," she explained, her back stiff as her hands clenched into fists. He could tell she didn't want to go on... but Tasuki wasn't about to let her off now that he had her talking.

"What do ya mean?" Tasuki asked, his tone grave.

"Those demons weren't just random demons... they were all after... me..."

There, she'd said it. Toroki waited for him to blow up, demanding that she leave right that instant, to get as far from his priestess and family as possible. She waited... but the explosion never came. Toroki turned to just find him staring at her.

Tasuki couldn't move. Surely he'd heard her wrong. Those demons had all been after _her_? Why was someone that desperate to get rid of her? And more importantly... who was it? Tasuki studied her for a long moment. She was right... it would probably be better for his family if she left... but somehow, he hated the idea of not having her around. His throat tightened uncomfortably.

"Where will ya go?" he managed to get out. Toroki blinked a couple of times before she let out a long sigh and looked at the ground.

"I don't know..." she admitted. She hadn't really had any place in mind... she figured she'd just... wander. Tasuki found himself speaking before he could stop.

"Well ya could jus' stay here..." he blurted. Toroki looked up at him wide-eyed. "Jus' 'till ya figure out where yer goin', ya know?"

'And so I can be around ya a little longer,' he added mentally. Toroki smiled saddly. Tasuki was so sweet... she really wouldn't mind staying another day or so... but she couldn't take the risk.

"It's really sweet of you to offer, Tasuki," she said honestly. "But I don't want to put your family in danger any longer than I have to."

Tasuki's golden eyes searched hers for even the slightest lie. Finding none, he sighed regretfully and looked at the ground. For some reason... he REALLY didn't want her to leave... but she was right. She shouldn't stay. He suddenly began to feel angry. It seemed everyone left him sooner or later... Miaka and Tama... Chichiri, who knew WHERE that guy was! He was always left behind... stuck at home as usual. It was pissing him off! Did they all really think he was that weak... that useless?

"When will ya go?" Tasuki asked quietly, holding the edge out of his voice.

"Tomorrow morning," she answered. He grunted in response causing Toroki to look up at him.

'Why does he sound... angry?' she wondered quietly. She could feel his aura crackling with supressed rage and became concerned.

"Tomorrow then," he said, pushing past her and leaving the room. Toroki sighed and looked at her feet. Her vision began to blur but she furiously blinked back her tears.

'Stop it, Toroki!' she shouted mentally. 'This is for the best! You hardly know these people anyway! They can't possibly mean anything to you!'

But Toroki knew the truth. They all meant a whole helluva lot to her... even if she didn't know them that well. Tasuki's family had taken her in in a heartbeat, without questions, without judgement. For the first time in her life she'd been accepted... for the first time in her life she'd felt like she was part of a family... however brief her stay had been. But she couldn't stay... even for one more day. It was too dangerous... for them and for her.

Toroki felt her attatchment to the fiery red-head growing with each moment she stayed. She didn't understand it at all, which only frightened her more. She had to go... and that was that.

---

Tasuki stormed out of the room and into the dining room, startling his family and comrades. Miaka looked up at him in concern as, without a word, he just headed for the door.

"TASUKI! Wait a second!" She shouted hurriedly before her hot-headed seshi could storm off. He turned back to face her, his eyes burning so much Taka placed a protective arm around his priestess.

"We need to talk to you," Miaka stated calmly, ignoring Tasuki's death glare at Taka. Taka's glare was a warning which Tasuki deliberetly ignored.

'Damnit, he knows I'd never hurt her!' Tasuki thought angrily, stomping to the table and sitting down. His sisters all found reasons to conveniently vacate the premisis as his parents began to clean up from dinner. Miaka situated herself more comfortably and smiled at Tasuki... immediately cooling him off.

"Tasuki, I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet about our plans while we're here," she started cheerfully. "You see, Tai-yun-jin (sp?) pulled us back this time and was able to tell us where the next stones we needed could be found."

"And?" Tasuki pressed quietly.

"We're going to Sairou," Taka answered. At the slight flash of wariness in the red-head's eyes, he added, "you're coming with us of course."

Tasuki let out an inaudible sigh.

"We're going to see if we can get in touch with Chichiri too..." Miaka continued. "But in the mean time... I was thinking we'd just stay here until the monk shows up and then we can all head out."

Tasuki nodded. He'd be glad to get out of this house.

"We're kind of hoping Chiri will know something about Sairou so we don't end up totally lost too," Taka put in lamely. Tasuki frowned slightly... after all... he knew someone who knew about Sairou... but there was no way she'd go with them.

"Tasuki? What's wrong?" Miaka asked him, leaning over slightly. Tasuki was about to say that it was nothing, when the group was startled by the sound of a door closing. They looked up to find Toroki looking over them, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

---

She hadn't meant to eaves drop... it had just kind of happened. But as soon as Toroki had heard the word 'Sairou' she was all ears. So they were going... good! That way she could get even farther from Tasuki. She was never going back to Sairou... never.

'But... you do know most of the country there,' a little voice in her head chided. 'Why not go and help them out?'

'NO! I swore I would never go back there! That's just what he wants, remember?' she retorted angrily... ignoring the fact that she was having an arguement with herself.

'But that's just it!' The voice retorted. 'He'd never actually expect you to go back... and you know all the major slime-balls and can help the lady avoid them. You could help them find the respectable inns and even give a hand in any fights.'

Toroki had to admit... that was a good point. She could help them out alot. But what if he found her there? What would she do then?

'Well, you'll just have to be extra careful and not get caught,' the voice seemed to be teasing her. 'Besides... you can't run for the rest of your life.'

The last thought cemented her resolve. She had been running... her whole life... she couldn't... wouldn't run forever. She nodded firmly to herself before stepping into the dining room and shutting the door behind her.

---

Tasuki watched Toroki in confusion as she came to kneel before Miaka.

"My lady, if I may," she started calmly. "I myself am from Sairou and therefore could certainly be more help to you than a monk you're not sure has even ever been there."

Tasuki's eyes widened and he was certain his heart had stopped. Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

"If you would allow me, I would like to accompany you all there," she finished, bowing her head. Miaka and Taka looked just as suprised as Tasuki felt.

'She's really coming with us?' Tasuki couldn't believe it... just a moment ago she had wanted to get as far from them as possible. His golden gaze hardened as she slowly met his eyes.

Toroki nearly gulped at the look Tasuki was shooting her. It was clearly a 'we'll-discuss-this-later-and-you're-not-getting-out-of-it' look... and not a very comfortable one. She decided right then she was going to do her best to avoid Tasuki until they left.

Miaka placed her hand on Toroki's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Of course... that would be wonderful," she said happily. "It'll be nice to have another girl around!"

Toroki nodded and then stood.

"My thanks, your eminence," she said. "I shall go prepare at once."

She beat a hasty retreat to the room she shared with Miaka... aware that the whole time... Tasuki was burning holes into her back.

"Well!" Taka started. "I guess we'll wait for Chichiri for tonight and then leave in the morning if he's not here."

"Sounds like a plan," Tasuki nodded. He stood and went back to his room. Miaka almost laughed... she'd never seen Tasuki acting so fidgety and touchy with a woman before. She wondered if Toroki knew that. She and Taka bid Tasuki's parents good night before going to get ready for bed.

Tsume-n-carnet: ok! there we go! I'm trying to get updates out more often... so... sorry this took so long! and I know I have Kami and Tatara still out there somewhere... but this story is really supposed to be a focus on Tasuki and Toroki anyway... but I will have them in here more! anyway... thanks for reading and please review! thanks y'all! later!


	10. Monks and robbers

Tsume-n-carnet: (runs in completely out of breath) GAH! SORRY! SO SO SOOOO SORRY! ok, I know, long wait once again! i'm sorry! I really am trying but life's getting a little hectic for me... but I shall do my best! thank you all! especially Kristall! you're reviews always make me smile :)!

Monks and Robbers

Tasuki stood calmly outside the front door, watching the sun rise. Reds and oranges painted the still violet sky, creating a beautiful image. However, Tasuki wasn't really seeing it... he was too consummed in his own thoughts. He really couldn't figure Toroki out. At first, she had wanted to get as far from them and his priestess as possible. Now she was offering to be their guide?

Tasuki scowled at the lightening sky as the sun peaked over the trees. Toroki was going to explain herself, whether she wanted to or not. Now the problem was getting her alone.

Since the night before Toroki was sticking annoyingly close to either his sisters, or Miaka and Tama... Taka... GAH! WHATEVER!

Tasuki sighed, this was starting to piss him off.

'I wish Chiri would hurry up an' get here already,' he thought grumpily. 'He was always better at readin' people. C'mon Chiri, where the hell are ya?'

"Somebody ask for me, no da?"

"GAH!" Tasuki started and backstepped in surprise as the blue-haired seishi appeared not two inches from his face.

"CHIRI! Warn a guy 'fore ya pull that crap, would ya!" Tasuki yelled, punching the monk's arm lightly. Chichiri chuckled and did a little bow.

"Sorry, Tasuki," the monk started. "I didn't mean to startle you, no da."

"Well ya did!" Tasuki shot back, crossing his arms grumpily.

"Chichiri! You're here!" Miaka came running out of the house, followed by Taka, and threw her arms around the blue-haired monk.

"It is good to see you again, Miaka," Chichiri said happily, hugging his priestess back. "Taka, glad to see you too, no da."

Taka nodded and grasped arms with his fellow seishi, smiling.

"Good to see you too, Chiri... now we can get out of here," he responded. Chichiri looked slightly confused.

"Ne, no da?" he inquired. Miaka almost giggled at how much Chichiri resembled a kitten inspecting a curious insect.

"Chichiri, we're heading to Sairou and we were waiting for you so we could head out," she explained. Chichiri's expression went from confused to excited in two seconds flat.

"Well then! We should get going, no da!" he chirped happily.

"Indeed, we should," Toroki spoke, leading horses over to the group. She looked the the blue haired seishi and smiled, bowing slightly. "You must be Chichiri. I'm Toroki, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, no da," Chichiri responded, looking slightly suprised.

"Quite yappin'! Let's get goin' already," Tasuki snapped, mounting his horse and starting off. Toroki sighed and waved to Tasuki's family before mounting and following with the rest of the group.

"What's the matter with Tasuki, no da?" Chichiri asked his priestess after they had followed Tasuki's angry back for nearly thirty minutes.

Miaka shrugged.

"He's been moping since last night," Taka said in a bored tone.

Toroki looked down at her hands and said nothing. It was her again... she knew it. Dang it! What did he want from her? She'd told him more then she'd ever told anyone and he was still being pissy with everyone. She sighed in frustration. She was coming with them, hadn't HE wanted her to stay longer? HE was the one who had been pissed about her leaving. So then what in the name of Byakko was shoved up his butt?

Chichiri watched their new companion closely. She was seishi, he could tell, probably one of the Byakko seven. She was quiet, reserved, but with a fighting spirit... that at this point and time seemed to be clashing with Tasuki. For some reason they were both on edge around eachother, frustration, anger... and hurt clouding their auras. He mulled over this new situation with great interest. It had been some time since Tasuki had shown interest in a woman, and how interesting that it was another seishi.

Chichiri smirked behind his mask as he watched Tasuki trotting ahead. This would be an interesting trip.

T.N.C. : ok... so kinda short... but I thought you'd at least want something. Suggestions always welcome! thanks!


End file.
